


All I See Is Hate

by AllMyStitchesItch



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Fist Fights, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, anyways probably gonna add a second chapter to this eventually, corey is forcing them to get over their argument bc hes horny, god this is such self indulgent garbage sorry, thats all ive been writing lately huh?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyStitchesItch/pseuds/AllMyStitchesItch
Summary: "It NEVER lasted this long, they always left the fighting on the stage, but they had brought it off with them this time, still yelling and getting in each other’s faces as Paul tried to get between them and settle the pair down."
Relationships: Corey Taylor/Sid Wilson, Shawn Crahan/Corey Taylor/Sid Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	All I See Is Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so theres [this video](https://youtu.be/SQILWheB2Ak?list=PLJYxGupQr3m439q6Awmh_cltlk1jUIpbn&t=328) where Sid pisses on the stage under Clown's keg and then Clown gets down on the ground and rolls in it and then they start fighting and Clown launches Sid over him onto his back... Yeah that's the context for this fic. Anyways this is short and dumb and pretty self indulgent and im also kinda drunk so idk how coherent this is but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ . Enjoy my garbage.

Corey sighed. They were  _ still _ going at it.

“Fuck you!”

“No, FUCK YOU!” 

Spit back and forth.

It NEVER lasted this long, they always left the fighting on the stage, but they had brought it off with them this time, still yelling and getting in each other’s faces as Paul tried to get between them and settle the pair down. 

It wasn’t working, and eventually Sid got under and around the bassist and launched himself at Shawn, knocking him to the ground.

“Just let them fucking fight it out,” Joey said, sounding extremely frustrated. All attempts to break up the fight ceased. 

Now, Corey was standing off to the side with a great view of this fight and several feelings about what was transpiring in front of him. He was watching  _ two guys he was fucking and regularily watched and jacked off while they were fucking  _ on top of each other, fighting and drooling while covered in sweat, blood and Sid’s piss, and his boner could probably be seen from, at least, the  mesosphere right now.

Eventually, Shawn threw Sid off of him, got up and stormed off. Leaving Sid pacing and fuming, only him and Corey were the room as the others had left.

Corey gave him a minute to spit and curse at the ground before he approached the DJ and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Babe, chill, alright? It’s over,” Corey tried to offer.

“Don’t tell me to FUCKING chill, he’s an ASSHOLE,” Sid yelled, smacking Corey’s hand off his shoulder. 

Corey’s attempt at consolation was genuine but it was also rooted in his urge to get his weird boner taken care of as soon as possible. 

“C’mon, babe,” Corey tugged on Sid’s arms a little and he mindlessly complied in letting Corey lead him down the hall. He knew where Shawn would be after getting that pissed off. 

And sure enough, there he was.

Corey dragged Sid into the room Shawn was fuming in and closed the door behind them. Before the pair could realize they were within punching distance again, Corey grabbed Sid by the excess fabric of his jumpsuit and launched him straight at Shawn. Sid stumbled into the percussionist, involuntarily shoving him into the wall and bracing himself against Shawn’s broad chest. 

Before either of them had time to peel themselves off each other and get pissed all over again, Corey had himself pressed up against Sid’s back, pinning the two of them to the wall. They both had a height advantage on Corey, but he was deceptively strong and held them in place, grinding his erection against Sid’s ass and growling in his ear. 

Sid whined a little and grinded forward against Shawn, who let out an echoing growl. Sid nibbled desperately at Shawn’s lips, hands fisting into Shawn’s jumpsuit that was still damp from his own piss.

“That’s it,” Corey breathed, watching Shawn suck on Sid’s tongue, pressing the scrawny DJ harder against Shawn. Sid whined a little, trying to resist as he pulled his mouth away from Shawn and remembered why he was so pissed in the first place.

“C’mon baby, he’s sorry,” Corey said, still pressing gently against Sid’s protesting body.

Shawn snorted, “The fuck if I am.”

“Fuck you,” Sid spit, inches from his face.

Corey groaned loudly in frustration, “Shut the fuck up and get over it,” He pushed them together harder and grinded against Sid’s ass more persistantly.

The pair were both ignoring him, their seething resentment was heavy in the air. 

“Come on, guys, fucking cut it out,” Corey spoke up again. 

Their glares were burning into each other’s eyes, silently daring the other to back off as they continued to ignore the tenacious redhead. 

Corey rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of Sid’s neck, pushing him forward to force him towards Shawn’s mouth again. He smiled a little and sighed, watching them eventually submit to making out again.

Keeping the peace between the nine of them was a pain in the ass, but somebody had to do it... And it was worth it for the moments like this.


End file.
